


【祖宗/ABO】戒断反应（完结）

by chiru0910



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 他人即地狱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiru0910/pseuds/chiru0910
Summary: 我真的不会写T T不要打我
Relationships: 祖宗
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	【祖宗/ABO】戒断反应（完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的不会写T T  
不要打我

**12**

再次恢复意识的时候，头顶是淡黄的光斑，嘴巴被冰凉开口器撑开到有点麻木的状态，渗出的涎水好像把脖颈上系的那圈蓝色塑料布给洇湿了一小块。

拿着钳子的男人用黑曜石般的眸子和他对视。

是分外危险的距离，他甚至能感觉到alpha凉凉的呼吸是一种过分赤裸的引诱喷洒在他脸上。

他无法动弹，上身赤裸，手腕被不知道从哪里搞来的银质手铐给桎梏，轻轻一动的摩擦下，一道红痕赫然出现在白色肌肤上，那是一种充满凌虐的美感。

害怕和恐惧时隔一段时间又占据了他心头。他张开嘴想要说话终究只是宛如幼兽般呜呜呜呜发出破碎的词句，越来越多的口水从嘴角溢出，都被一只手用薄薄的指腹给按住，没有戴手套的缘故让热度很好地传递了过来，主人甚至作势捻了两下后就微笑着伸出舌头舔了舔，好像天真孩童品尝大自然馈赠的新鲜露水，但又让他陡生错觉，好像沾在指尖的不是口水而是别的更粘稠的液体。

一旦有了这个认知，躺在手术台上的人就会发现自己可耻地兴奋着。

“不要说话。口腔里的伤口需要缝合，小心剪到舌头。”

冷冰冰的公事公办的语气，和刚才吃掉自己口水的判若两人。

尹宗佑没有办法询问牙医如果只是简单缝合伤口为什么需要拷上手铐，为什么要脱掉上衣，为什么要把指尖探入口中搅动。他只是像无数个被迫接受治疗的患者一样，乖乖躺好，紧张又兴奋地颤抖。

于他而言宛如酷刑的治疗过程在牙医的手下却好像只是场漫不经心的雕刻，他审视的目光和修复的动作简直是艺术创作。

“手术完成了……那么现在，是否该轮到我了呢？我和亲爱的，好像还有很大一笔账要算呢。”

染血的柳叶刀随着话音落地被掷进盘中，发出清脆的响动。徐文祖带笑的面容好似淬毒之箭，几乎一瞬就可让人毙命。

缝合过无数伤口的手这一次重新戴上一次性乳胶手套，剥落了尹宗佑颈项间系的蓝色薄布，架在鼻梁上的金边眼镜直泛冷光，给周身也镀上了层陌生的隔膜。

斯文，俊美，危险，变态，同时在这张脸上交错变幻。

徐文祖仿佛猜透了他的心思，看着他微微一笑。

“亲爱的是否在想，我究竟是谁？”

“是诊所里斯文的牙医呢，还是十恶不赦的杀人魔？”

没有等来对方的回答，医生头一次有些急迫地面对自己的患者。

“可我，只是徐文祖啊。”

平淡的语气里藏着隐隐的失望。

抚过一道道伤痕的手像摸着代表功勋的奖章一样神圣又庄重，但尹宗佑只觉得徐文祖手下有一簇火，烧得他皮肤泛红，脱逃不得。

先是手，再是唇。一寸一寸摹画他的皮肤，不是攻略城池、大肆杀伐的粗莽，而是春风化雨般的细致轻柔，有时故意停留在他的锁骨，伸出舌来吸吮，好像那里的两个小窝上盛满了玉露琼浆，又在微微隆起的胸脯上戏弄那两粒茱萸，激得身体的主人情不自禁弓起美丽的背，把手指都攥紧了，房间里只有银质手铐哗啦作响。

“亲爱的，你要乖。”

不知道话里是怜惜还是别的意味。那眼神真挚到尹宗佑觉得如果他乖乖不动的话对方可能真的会从衣兜里拿出一枚糖来。

明明浑身都因这滔天快感而战栗，尹宗佑还不忘用颤抖的声音咒骂：“卑鄙……”

他早已没了刚才打人时的狠戾，此刻完完全全是任人宰割的脆弱羔羊。泪把眼角洇得红红的，像人鱼之尾，又像仕女图中眼里眉梢藏着的风情。

徐文祖对这咒骂浑然不在意，反而像是被小猫逗弄后轻笑出声，他用打量艺术品一样的目光在尹宗佑身上逡巡一阵后，终于落到了脐下，那里虽然尚着宽松的裤子，却很明显地向上撑起，于他而言是一个很可爱的弧度。

“可是亲爱的这里，好像因为我而格外兴奋呢。”

他隔着衣衫的赤裸裸打量让尹宗佑羞得无地自容，有一种被视奸的感觉，更可恨的是不争气的自己的确在这种状况下可耻地硬了。

徐文祖没有理会还沉浸在羞耻感里的尹宗佑，因为他用牙轻轻叼开了棉质内裤的边缘，他可爱的把前端的布料都洇湿了一小片，正用一双圆滚滚又湿漉漉的眼睛惊恐又羞怯地看他。

他不知道自己的鼻尖快要触到对方的性器时，对方几乎紧张得哭出来。虽然不知道为什么那一刻紧张会胜过恐惧。

尹宗佑又一次与他坦诚相见了，虽然只是单方面。

如徐文祖预料中一样，毛发并不浓郁、颜色也很清淡的器官像主人一样秀气美丽，微微发颤好像在显示主人的青涩，此时却被握住，带着技巧的上下揉搓，铃口渗出的透明液体全部被他揩在了指腹。

他把手指探入口中，露出一个恶魔般的微笑。“亲爱的真的很甜，不尝尝自己的味道吗。”

不等尹宗佑回应，又把刚才放入口中的手指伸到对方口中，紧紧压在舌上。

不甜啊。尹宗佑迷迷糊糊地想。他没有意识到自己已经完全受对方所控，正在顺着徐文祖的思路思考。

性器突然被温热的口腔包裹住，尹宗佑透过半睁半闭的眼帘发现对方正匍匐了身子为自己口交。徐文祖低眉顺目，额前蜷曲的鬓发刺得尹宗佑微微发痒，也许正是因为这个原因，他觉得这个男人好像把从前的锋芒都隐藏了，褪去了冰冷坚硬的壳，这一刻的徐文祖谦卑又虔诚。好像神在吻他的足尖，而不是做现下这种有点下流的事情。

尹宗佑一边把头摇得像拨浪鼓一般，一边想对抗本能地向后退却，又止步于手上的镣铐，挥舞着的手指和空气僵持了许久最终抓住被剥落了的、随意搭在台边的那张蓝色薄布。

“脏……不可以的……”

一滴晶莹的泪顺着眼角落下。尹宗佑的脸颊透出一种异常的红，是樱桃由青黄转向新熟的红。

哪里会脏。徐文祖在心里叹气，有点爱怜又有点无奈地看沉溺于欲海的人，忍着不去吻那张嫣红的唇。

徐文祖真的很坏。吞吐是有技巧的，牙齿被收得很好，不至于擦刮出痛觉，每一个能触发快感的地方都被照顾得很周到，尹宗佑很快就想要缴械投降——事实上早在他看到徐文祖为他吞吐自己的器官时就有种想射的冲动。他甚至闷闷地想，徐文祖是不是给别人做过同样的事，所以才这样得心应手。

射出来的时候尹宗佑是一个哭出来的表情。简直像是学校里受到了欺侮的优等生，这份欺侮自然源自徐文祖。但徐文祖看着他，有种自己口技极差到让对方难受得要死的错觉。

粘稠的体液在口腔里打转。明明应该是腥浓肮脏的，但因为是宗佑的，他才舍不得丢弃，莫名想吞下，而且下一秒也的确这样做了。

尹宗佑见他喉头一滚，立刻意识到发生了什么。他霎时变成功课未能完成好的学生，用一种抱歉又局促不安的眼神看他。

“对不起……我不知道……”他以为对方来不及吐出来，所以才吞下了。

“……”徐文祖正微笑着看他，他却觉得阴恻恻的。

射精让尹宗佑卸下心防。但下一秒即被证明这只是暂时的，也只是一个开始——

“亲爱的爽到了，是不是接下来也该满足一下我呢？”

被迫翻了个身，徐文祖像对待罪犯一样把他继续铐着。见鬼了，罪犯明明是徐文祖。尹宗佑喘气得很重，分不清是快感还是愤怒的挣扎。

内裤被褪至膝盖以下的部分，徐文祖的眼里只有一双长久不见阳光的白皙的腿。这双腿匀称笔直，有着流畅又恰到好处的肌肉线条。

他的目光太过直接，纵然尹宗佑是背对着的方向，仍然感觉到像有一把刀悬在身体上方，是几乎一点点将他凌迟的。他于是把脚趾头不安地交错蠕动，这动作使得膝盖渐渐分开，徐文祖便这样不费吹灰之力挤进两腿间的缝隙。

光滑的脊椎延长线下两个浅浅的小窝格外惹人怜爱。徐文祖把掌贴上去细细摩挲，听身下人喘得更支离破碎了。

他的目光又落在两瓣翘起的小丘上。徐文祖不爱吃水蜜桃，总觉得桃色好像是过分的甜，会泛腻，但此刻面对这两团看上去软绵绵又富弹性的屁股，好像有点懂世人爱水蜜桃之为何了。

他把水蜜桃捏在掌间，看它在自己的拉扯下变形，因为一阵肆意蹂躏更加饱满，透出成熟的红润气息，仿佛在渴望着旁人的噬咬。

实干家徐文祖也这样做了。如蚁般细细啃咬，从小腿至大腿，左腿被抬起又放下，接着是右腿。那块泛甜的水蜜桃被留到最后啃食。

“放开……放……啊放开……我……啊……啊……”尹宗佑一边徒劳地反抗一边又把背拱高，看上去倒像是在迎合徐文祖。

“亲爱的你知道吗，你睡在303床上的时候，我都可以看见你......”

“你......胡说......”

难耐的酥痒几乎让尹宗佑失了腰，起先还能断断续续地搭话反驳两句，后来就只剩幼兽般呜呜咽咽的抽泣。徐文祖不予理会他的反应，直至在大腿内侧隐秘的软肉上都留下几道显著的齿痕，才满足地放过心爱的作品。

手术台搭的垫子上一块蓝色被加深。只有尹宗佑心知肚明那来自于omega身体里最深处的渴望——生来不同的身体构造分泌的天然润滑液，就是为了能与alpha顺利结合。

他无法违抗身为omega的本能。就像无法逃开徐文祖的掌控，无法回避他施加给他潜移默化的影响，无药可解的戒断反应一样。从不信命运的尹宗佑这一刻实在太累，突然想要归顺命运。

他暂时不躲了。反正也躲不开。

“亲爱的怎么可以瞒着我做那些让人快乐的事呢？”

“快乐的事情，要两个人做才行啊。”

听到徐文祖带笑的低语的同时，皮带解开的声音在他脑袋里如夏雷般被无限放大。

alpha火热粗长的物事抵在他的大腿蓄势待发，他无法想象若是真的插入，承受者该有多大的痛楚。

徐文祖捏住他的胯骨，轻而易举抬起他的腰，他知道自己的屁股被迫撅得很高，屈辱的跪趴式让他想到市井村妇“骚母狗”的下劣形容。

但他更清楚这样的姿势是为了一种准备。

“可不可以……不要……至少不要在这里……”

他的脸羞怯地陷在垫子里，声音很小，可是徐文祖依旧听得很清楚。

徐文祖给他的回应是置若罔闻。

双腿被分得更开，凉凉湿湿的液体被涂抹在未经开拓的穴口。事实上根本无需润滑，身下的人早已感觉那里已经湿润到淌水。

偏偏徐文祖涂得很细致，把每一道褶皱都细细抚平，糊在洞口的晶莹液体与那靡烂的红交织在一起，有一种淫荡的引诱的感觉。

灵巧的手指探进去，一阵又一阵恶意地搅动抠挖，甚至模仿起性交的姿势来戳刺。主人表现得抗拒，内壁却异常热情地吸附他的手指，把凉凉的润滑液带进火热的甬道，再带出些象征情潮的淫液。

处子哪里经受得住这样的挑逗。尹宗佑像失了鳍的鱼，在名为欲的海里浮沉，眼神涣散了，嘴唇好像只剩张着喘息的功能，任口水滴滴答答淌下来，混进汗液之中。他更知道徐文祖该多坏，一点点地开发这具身体的情欲，身体好像越来越食髓知味，仅仅这样的抚摸亲吻、手指的插入只能是隔靴搔痒，根本不能满足深陷情潮的自己。

尹宗佑变了形的呻吟在徐文祖耳朵里堪比古典音乐般悦耳。偏偏他还俯下身在尹宗佑耳边轻声说道：“亲爱的对我真的很热情，尤其是这里。”

尹宗佑自然知道他指的是哪里。他的耳朵红得滴血，恨不得立刻失聪。可是失聪了还有知觉，他感觉自己已被快感逼到濒临崩溃的边缘。

更可恶的是徐文祖看透了他的心思，很快就在他体内找到一个小小的突起，并坏心眼地一按：“我想亲爱的应该知道如何求我。”

那个小小的突起是一个阀门，一旦开启便使得情欲冲破了尹宗佑最后一道心理防线，所有的廉耻和佯装出的抗拒都被无限放大的快感给席卷而走。

他投降的声音颤抖又婉转，让徐文祖胯下又胀大三分：“求你……求你插……”

“我”字被埋没在突然闯进的性器里。

也许是被前戏折磨了太久，也许是和alpha第一次的性经验，所以这样的插入倒像是结束了长久的酷刑，甚至在被插入的那刻尹宗佑感到那是种异常心安的解脱。

事实上徐文祖等待这一刻同样已经很久。他由一个矜持典雅的绅士退行为一个初尝人事的毛头小子，全然失了分寸，把精心设计好的温柔与挑逗都统统抛弃。尹宗佑在他身下有些吃痛地嘶气，未经人事的甬道虽然有润滑作用，但仍承受不住alpha比寻常人更粗大的性器的横冲直撞。

“亲爱的……放松一点……”仅仅进入一半，就察觉到火热的内壁接纳自己已变得艰涩，徐文祖抬手握住那薄薄腰肢，在两瓣雪白挺翘的屁股上象征性地轻拍了两下。

软肉震颤，记忆里鲜有几次长辈曾以同样方式给予他这般惩罚。于是一种莫名其妙的背德感充盈了尹宗佑的心头。尾椎像过电一般，才射过不久的性器又有泄精的冲动。

但这突如其来的动作好像真的让身下的人听话地放松了些。

全根没入的时候，徐文祖低低的喟叹了一声。事实上进入的整个过程他都把胸膛贴紧尹宗佑，唇无意识地在对方光洁的颈项上摩挲流连，所有饱含情动的低吟都原封不动地传进对方的耳朵。他知道尹宗佑羞，就替他把通红的耳垂也藏进唇舌间细细舔舐。

“乖……”含糊不清的气音融化在一个湿润的吻里，尹宗佑只觉得不仅这具身体被完完全全交付出去了，连自己的那颗心也流离失所——徐文祖每声不自觉的低吟，或满足或痛苦或纠结的情绪，都把他搅得像流动的画一样生动鲜活。

徐文祖俯身解开镣铐，就着相连的姿势轻松把尹宗佑面对面环抱而起，这个姿势让性器在体内打了个圈后更深地埋没，换来了他一声情不自禁的呻吟，后半截的呻吟消失在桃红的双颊里。

两人皆未着寸缕，噌噌上涨的体温让尹宗佑头脑发麻，明明就在做更羞的事，他还是不敢去看对方，连手也不敢去环对方的脖子，徐文祖只好把托住大腿的手收得更紧，像要把他融进骨血里。

休息室里有一张大床。

尹宗佑简直怀疑徐文祖蓄谋已久。

他被粗暴地扔在床上，柔软的床垫下陷又恢复原状。

接下来是一阵狂风骤雨般的抽送。他是没有舵的轮渡，在昏暗潮湿的风暴里航行。疼痛甚至占据上风，尹宗佑被动承受的时候在想，这也许不是做爱，而是徐文祖的做爱。

可是他还是能在痛感中找到快感。怪不得人们总是将痛与快连在一起。他有点呆滞地看着身体上方的男人，疯狂又有点固执的表情，被汗浸湿的额发，他没发现自己的心在一点点变柔软。

高潮的时候他和徐文祖十指紧扣，也不知道是谁先抓住了对方的手，也分不清是谁的汗几乎把对方掌心濡湿。

后颈突然一阵刺痛，这种感觉太过熟悉——他们还不熟悉的、他来到这里后的第一个发情期，就是他像现在这样临时标记了自己。哦不，现在已经不是临时标记了。

可是他现在分明不在发情期啊。

“亲爱的，你终于肯好好看看我了。”

尹宗佑觉得自己一定是迷乱到花眼了，徐文祖的眼里怎么会有亮闪闪的东西。

他的目光最终落到床头上的那瓶alpha信息素专用抑制剂上。

徐文祖像是读懂了他的疑惑，不紧不慢地把瓶子拿了过来。

“现在呢，早就没有信息素的干扰，也不是发情期。”

那是一个胜券在握的微笑。瞬间把尹宗佑击溃。

怪不得他最近根本闻不到一点寒冰的味道。原来早就没有寒冰和青草，只有一遇见就无法逃避的戒断反应。

“亲爱的。我们会一直在一起。”

“亲爱的，只要你愿意，我可以变成你想要的任何样子。”

清晨的第一缕光从狭小的窗里透进来，把他黑色的发漂成棕色，和蜷曲的发交缠着。他枕着身后的人的肩膀，温热宽阔的胸膛似要将他湮没。心好像被熨烫过了一般。他知道自己又重获新生了。

他听见身后的人在他耳畔轻轻说道，

“亲爱的，这次真的为我生一个孩子吧。”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！如果可以的话请回原文支持一下卑微作者吧(づ￣ 3￣)づ


End file.
